Sexo y desayuno
by Criss Frey
Summary: El sueño de Wang Yao es interrumpido por el despertador; entonces se da cuenta que no está en su cuarto. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, intentará descubrir qué fue lo que le pasó la noche anterior.


-¿Señor, está seguro que quiere quedarse aquí?  
-Sí, pasear un rato no me hará daño. Además, en China no puedo distraerme tanto.  
-Trate de no meterse en problemas por favor.

* * *

El insoportable sonido del despertador hizo que Yao abriera los ojos de golpe-¿Eh?-volteó para ver la hora-las siete de la mañana... ¡Demonios, qué dolor de cabeza!

No recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido, solo la imagen de un bar y que alguien le invitó unos tragos.  
Observó cuidadosamente el lugar donde se encontraba, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, el lugar que había rentado para su estadía en Moscú tenía las paredes con un papel tapiz rayado, en cambio este diseño era de girasoles.

Se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo y fue grande la sorpresa al ver que no llevaba ninguna prenda puesta-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-murmuró perturbado, los efectos del alcohol eran tan fuertes que recién se daba cuenta de su desnudez y peor aún, lo que estaba sucediendo no era nada bueno.

Desesperado examinó su cuerpo, existía la probabilidad que en aquel bar lo habrían dopado y luego quitarle un órgano, o dos...  
Escuchó en las noticias muchos casos sobre traficantes de órganos y víctimas abandonadas en bañeras llenas de hielo con un horroroso mensaje "Llama a una ambulancia" con letra ensangrentadas en las paredes.

Por suerte no hubo señal de haber sido víctima de una "cirugía" clandestina. Suspiró de alivio, pero todavía no se explicaba el hecho de estar ahí y desnudo.  
Mientras buscaba su ropa recordó que algunos hombres suelen dormir desnudos, por ejemplo Feliciano; sin embargo, lo descartó, ese no era un hábito suyo.  
La probabilidad de que se desnudara a causa de la alta temperatura también fue tachada; era invierno.

* * *

Encontró su ropa doblada al lado de la cama, le pareció extraño. Se vistió con rapidez, necesitaba saber dónde estaba.  
Cuando anudaba su corbata notó un moretón en su cuello, lo observó más de cerca y con los ojos abiertos como platos dijo-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-luego con la vista un poco más clara pudo notar que en su brazo derecho tenía marcas, como si alguien lo hubiera mordido. Poco a poco trataba de darle sentido al asunto.

Miró otra vez el reloj; siete y media de la mañana. El dolor de cabeza no mejoraba y su vista seguía nublada-no más vodka por esta semana-su teléfono celular sonó, era un mensaje de su asistente.

_**"Por favor no llegue tarde a la reunión, será a la una de la tarde. La dirección está al final del mensaje".**_

Primero debo salir de aquí-abrió la puerta y el pasillo lo llevó hasta unas escaleras, bajó con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido logró llegar hasta el primer piso. Un joven de espaldas con un delantal puesto estaba cocinando, por la hora era obvio que el desayuno, pasaron varios segundos antes que volteara.

-Oh, veo que te despertaste.  
-¿¡Tú!?-lo miró abrumado , todavía no podía recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche en el bar.  
-Parece que no recuerdas mucho lo que pasó ayer. A ver... por dónde empiezo, estabas tan ebrio que me llamaste al celular pidiéndome que fuera al bar donde estabas. Como sé que tú no bebes sospeché que estabas bajo presión, estaba muy preocupado y fui rápido hacia allá.  
Cuando llegué sospeché que el tipo a tu lado tuvo la "amabilidad" de invitarte unos tragos.  
Luego te desmayaste y decidí llevarte a mi casa. Después querías recordar viejos tiempos, te pusiste romántico-¡WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOS HUEVOS SE QUEMAN!-apagó la cocina rápidamente-¿quieres desayunar conmigo?  
-Te aprovechaste.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ivan Bragynski desgraciado! ¡Aprovechaste que estaba ebrio!  
-Claro, ahora tengo la culpa... Yo no dije "Ivan, seamos uno"  
-Yo no diría algo así-sonrojado de la vergüenza.  
-Vamos, recuerda los viejos tiempos,donde podías salir conmigo sin ser un viejo amargado-lo tomó de las manos.  
-Claro, para ti es muy fácil, eres solo un mocoso, recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tú. No tiene sentido seguir peleando, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrendo-liberó sus manos de las de Ivan.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?  
-No quería decir esto, pero quiero perder el tiempo con una relación y menos con un hombre.  
-Eso duele...solo debías decir que lo olvidara-prendió la cocina para freír dos huevos más-cuánta nostalgía, pensar que volverías conmigo. Supongo que solo era un deseo de tu subconsciente.  
-Olvídalo-poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Los prefieres con tocino?  
-¿Aún quieres desayunar conmigo a pesar de lo que te dije?  
-Sí, porque te amo-dijo mientras servía el jugo de naranja.  
-Eres incorregible, uno te pide que te alejes y aún insistes.

-Pensándolo bien, ¿porque no vamos juntos a la reunión?  
-¿Sigues ebrio?  
-Claro que no, estoy totalmente sobrio y lo que dije fue en serio.  
-Vaya... qué propuesta más tentadora, no puedo negarme, será divertido.

* * *

Hace tiempo, Yao terminó con el ruso porque estaba más comprometido con China, sus viajes eran constantes y no existía la posibilidad de tener pareja, el miedo a que esta persona se sintiera muy sola lo aterraba; en conclusión no quería que Ivan volviera a sentirse solo, no otra vez.

Él lo entendió, pero conservó sus sentimientos, aún tenía las esperanzas de regresar con Yao algún día.

Llegaron juntos a la reunión, la tensión del ambiente era abrumadora; ERA MUY TARDE.

-¡Señor, le dije que viniera temprano!-dijo el asistente de Yao.  
-Es el anfitrión, tiene suerte que llegó al mismo tiempo que el señor Wang-dijo el asistente de Ivan. 


End file.
